


Won't Be Here

by Sardonicc



Series: Mournful Lament [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Relationships, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicc/pseuds/Sardonicc
Summary: Before the best day of the year for you finally comes to an end you find that a new unexpected friend is the sign you were looking for that was sent and he would be the one to pull you into a whirlpool of a new life and a new start at life.





	1. Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as my slavetale fic We'll Do Our Best but set in a timeline were monsters were never turned into slaves. reader is the same as she was in that one. story is for 18+ only due to the mature content and contains a LOT of self harm,mental health issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the first day of October!! someone go wake up greenday!

"Hey mom, what time are you coming today?" Your voice cheery as a flicker of happiness ignites in you from the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry sweety I can't, I have work." the words make the corners of your smile slowly lower into a flat line.

"A-are you sure? You don't even need to stay for that long _._ everyone will be here and i want to see you too." You say with a wiry smile trying to get her to rethink her answer. You wanted her to come more than anything.

"I can't just call in and tell them I'm not coming, baby. its not an emergency and this isn't _that_ important." The tiny half attempt of a smile drops as the last glimmer of hope you had to see her disappears. _It was to you,_ seeing her here today was important to you more than anything else.

"...ok." Your voice came out flat as you lose all feeling of any happy emotion you currently had left.

_She wasn't coming._

Of course she wasn't coming why would she? It was just a stupid party. No one had time for parties that weren't for any major life event. to host a party alone for your family for the first time? no one would care about that..."How about I come see you tomorrow, ill be free then?" An unpleasant tightest in the pit if your stomach cringes as discomfort spikes inside you for a brief moment. You glance out your bedroom door to the halfway were all of the boxes of your packed belongings lay, you defiantly didn't want her to come over tomorrow. the party was today and today was all that mattered. why couldn't she understand that?

"ok."

"alright, Ive got to go now, ill talk to you later sweety. i love you."

" _. . .i love you too mom, thank you for...trying? at least i guess._ " those words had more meaning behind it than she knew. well... even though she couldn't come, at least you could see the rest of your family so not all hope was lost for this parties importance. a small smile tries to make its way back onto your face as you swipe through your contacts list to call everyone else that was invited and remind them when the party started.

" _aw, that was today? shit ive already made plans-"_

_"who else is coming?-"_

_"cant i got work.-"_

_"nah, not in the mood-"_

one by one with each call, the growing list of people that claimed they come and decided to flake on you started to chip away the little faith you had in your families words making you lose more hope. for months you had been planing this day and told everyone in advance annoyingly reminding them to the point of irritation at you. you stressed the urgency for them to come which in return mostly got you "stop being so damn dramatic" replies.

You give up after the 16th person tells you no as well claiming they have something else to do. frowning with a deep sigh you glance at the time, you decide to turn the music on at a medium volume loud enough to drown out your thoughts but quiet enough so it didn't bother your neighbors. for a while you just figited as you walked through out your house readjusting things here and there, making sure everything that was already perfect was even more perfect. you'd occasionally rush to the front of the house to look out the window each time you heard a car door slam closed or small chatter of people passing by only to see that they were just neighbors. you "taste tested" some of the food to make sure it didn't need anything else eating small spoon and fork fulls here and there every 12 minutes.

you _weren't_ hungry.

You just needed to make sure it tasted right... you had a seat in the dinning room as you watched the clock, it was a quarter after 12 now. you twiddle strands of hair in your finger tips as your _excitement_ grew. gently letting your fingers glide over the smoothness of a strand from the root to the end and then starting back at the root, coiling your index finger around the strand and plucking it out. the feeling releasing a tiny amount of adrenaline in the pit of your stomach to detract you momentarily from the zeal you felt at the thought of seeing everyone before repeating the process with another strand. you stop after the fifth strand remembering that you weren't supposed to do the 'implosive' thing anymore as you twirl the folical in between your fingers watching the (h/c/h/t) pirouette in your grasp then opt for drumming your fingers on the table.

still no one.

sighing you decide to go pack up more things and head to your room. most everything but your furniture was packed away now in boxes as was everything else in the house. with your shelves empty and walls bare. it felt... _lifeless_.

 

_But that was a normal feeling..._

 

_when you see rooms empty like this that is..._

 

As you bend to sit on your knees on the floor you frown as you start to put away the remainder of your things, mostly clothes remained so you put away all but one outfit.

a beautiful dress that had been a gift to you from your ex. You had never worn the thing, yet and he had gotten it for you almost a year ago, it was supposed to be for your anniversary but you two ended up just staying home cuddling while watching movies on Netflix instead. a small pang of sadness surfaces for a moment and you close the now empty, closet door and place the beautiful dress on your dresser to wear for tomorrow. Your relationship was everything you could ask for, you both had your faults. no one was perfect after all. but you came to an agreement that it was time to break up after a bad argument. he was heart broken but you just couldn't do it anymore to him. you've never cheated, lied, or abused him. neither did he to you, you just... wanted to be alone again.

you didn't invite him to the party...

you couldn't bring yourself to face him again after breaking his heart like that.

gliding your hand over the soft silk like blush colored fabric, your eyes trace over the lace that peeked out and lined the inner slip of the dress. it was beautiful and elegant, you often imagined how nice you'd look in it if you were asleep.

It was 1:38. the party started at 12 and no ones shown up yet. maybe they were all just coming later? no one ever came to a party on time. You sit on the couch boredly staring at the ceiling with lidded eyes, thinking about how much of an idiot you were for doing all of this as you look back on all of the preparation you did for it hours before.

* * *

 As you mark off the list you smile widely to yourself as you look around the house, the streamers and decorations were hung, the music playlist for all of the song people requested to have played has been set, all of the food and drinks were laid out of the table in the dining room and kitchen counters. You stayed up late laughing at old stories while reminiscing with two of your aunties that decided to help you with the food and talking to your grandma for all of the old-school recipes she had from family reunions in the past.The party didn't start until 12 noon but you still got up early this morning to make sure everything was perfect. Sleep never came to you last night, your mind racing with the thought of seeing all of your family and old friends manically lapping through your mind. _You were excited._

As the reoccurring bloom of rough flutters filled your stomach you let out shuttered breaths every once in a while with a sigh as you imagined all of their faces when they'd see you, their smiles, their voices. You imagine how they'd smell and the things they'd say to you as they give you cheerful side hugs and full ones too, the smell of their perfumes and colognes as they ask you how you're doing and telling you its good to see you after so long. Your body felt hot under the covers the longer you laid still and you kept kicking the blankets off of you. Most of the night ended up being spent tossing and turning as your body refused to relax, and you ended up siting up to stare at the wall in front of you as the blooming of another large flower within you happened again. what was this feeling in your chest again? _Excitement?_ your heart raced swift but gently within your chest that night your sweating fingers curled into the soft fabric of your comforter. You dont remember it feeling this way before but its been a while since you've felt it. you lay back down after an hour, staring up at the ceiling with restless eyes you watched as shapes of shadows danced around on your ceiling as your imagination ran until sleep finally took you.

You only got about four-ish hours of sleep after 2am. You couldn't help it. Insomnia was one reason, but this _excitement_ was the other. _Today was going to be a big day._ come 6am you got out of bed and headed to the shower to freshen up and rid yourself of the sweat from the restless night before. You stayed there for 40 minutes letting the hot water relax your body and you sighed out enjoying the feeling for as long as you could. when you got out, the cool air of the house refreshed you and you headed to your room to get dressed. As you sat on your bed half wrapped in the towel you spent most of the time looking through your news feed and updating your Facebook,twitter, Instagram, even your snap chat to remind everyone of the party and to bring as many people as they'd like along. You rarely even used social media anymore and it felt a bit desperate but you needed to after all the work you put in for today.

as you got dressed you hear somewhat muffled yelling from outside your window and look out to see your neighbor doing... something weird again as he tosses what looked to be a gym bag and separate pieces of training equipment from the front door into a red convertible parked in front of the house with amazing aim and accuracy as it all landed neatly in the back seat of the car. They were monsters, skeletons specifically. Two brothers you've come to find out, a really tall somewhat quiet one that you usually found smoking on his back porch when ever you went into your back yard, and a short _somehow_ chunky one that was _really_ loud. they just kinda showed up one day and moved into your old neighbors house, very seldom you spoke to them though. they were friendly, especially the short one. They tried more than a few times to become more acquainted with you but you opted for lying about being busy and avoiding them as much as you could. You had nothing against monsters, it's just that you were never good at socializing well with others, and with them being your neighbors, you couldn't just get away from them if something unpleasant happened between you.

"PAPY WERE GOING TO BE LATE, I WANT TO GET THERE EARLY BEFORE ALPHYS DOES!" the loud one you come to know as _Sans_ yells to his brother as he carries something else out to a red convertible this time. You don't hear what his brother said but the short one speaks again."THAT'S WHY WE NEEDED TO GET UP TWICE AS EARLY!" as you pull on your shoes last, you bite your lip in debate when the feeling of _excitement_ that rooted itself into your stomach decides to bloom another bud. Most of your family were friendly enough but not so subtle on politely acknowledging someones physical differences from their own. But... what better time to leave a better impression on them than today? You don't glance at the mirror into your appearance in worry of losing confidence to speak to them and force a small smile onto your face. You head outside to catch them getting into the car before they can leave as you head out the door you find them getting ready to get into the car.

" _U-uh...H.._ " your voice came out small and raspy and you clear your throat. "Hey, good morning." you call out, Sans looks behind him to you with bright starry eyes before he opens the passenger seat. his brother giving a lazy glance up at you as he puts his key into the drivers side door.

"GOOD MORNING, NEIGHBOR. IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! HOW WAS YOUR BUSINESS TRIP?" you hesitate to answer for a split second. he had kept bothering you the past week with something about meeting his friends and you, made up an excuse so he wouldn't for a while again. "I-it was busy eheh..." You stutter as you look off to the side before glancing back up between them. His brother gave you a skeptical look as he got into the drivers seat with a small chuckle. _He knew it was a lie_.

you clear your throat again and step halfway off the porch."I"m having a party later today... if you aren't busy y-you should come by." you can't stop yourself from stuttering and decide not to go any further away from the door as your confidence lowers. "there'll be a lot of food and drinks."

"SURE!, WHAT'S THE PARTY FOR?" your wiry smile stiffens a bit as you look away again. "j-just a get together for friends and family...it will be going o-on until late tonight..." you hope they wouldn't mind the noise.

"WE'LL BE THERE." He states. surprised by his response you nod and quickly head back into the house.

at 11 am you start to heat up all the food, the warm air of the day filtered through the house as it filling it with a hotchpotch of delicious stomach grumble scents as bbq, candy yams, oven baked macaroni, turnip greens and so forth of southern soul foods wafted through it. All of the kid friendly and alcohol had been put in the fridge and freezer already. The bounce house for your younger cousins was already inflated and ready as it sat just on the other side of the pool, as were all the party games. a quarter after 1 pm one of your aunts that helped you prepare shows up to drop off more food on her lunch break and 30 minutes later so does the other one. when she gets there she looked around confused quirking a dramatic brow." No ones shown up yet? where is everyone?" you slowly follow her into the kitchen with a deep frown shrugging.

"everyone I called is too busy they said...and some of them didn't want to" She turns to give you an angry look as she sets the spaghetti pot down on the stove next to three other large pots of food. _"Nuh,uhn we didn't just cook all this damn food for people not to show up, who'd you call?_ " you give her the list of names with a disappointed sigh not a second later she pulls out her phone to call them. it brought a smile to your face to listen to her get on everyone that said they weren't coming and proceed to curse them out when they tried to argue with her when she was finished it was 1:14. " _They'll be here don't worry baby_." she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can this be considered therapy?  
> reader has a past history of ttm disorder.


	2. In Rememberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with the party a success and good memories made you get ready to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this..this didnt turn out how i hoped it would

Around 2:38 you get knock on the door making you jolt up and your eyebrows raise as you rush to the door to peek outside the window. You cousin CC with his wife and kids were standing outside the door, you quickly let them inside with a warm and happy welcome they were one of the only few that you didn't call that managed to make it. she gives you an excited squeal as she goes to hug you asking how you are as you predicted along with their children. slowly but surely people start to arrive one by one in small clusters with accompanying friends along side them there to join the party, but you didn't mind at all. soon the house was being slowly stuffed each time you got ready to go sit down someone would knock or ring on the doorbell and you'd be greeted with either excited cousins, family friends, and wiry smiles of people that said they weren't coming giving you an apology as they enter your house followed by your aunt getting on them for not showing sooner. soon enough the house is filled with loud laughter and happy yelling as people try to talk over one another and the music.

All of your little cousins and kids scream as they run in and out of the house from the back yard as they play. most your male cousins scream at the game playing on the tv in the living room jumping up and cheering when there team gets more points, while others played spades in the dinning room, slamming the dominions down onto the table with a loud bang when they got a match followed by hilarious shit talking. most everyone else either dancing in the backyard or gathered in the kitchen eating food as they talk about grown folks business that as you got older was just drama.

things felt good and you were proud in all the work you did for them but deep down you feel a pang of sadness inside you from the fact that your mom couldn't come. but at some point she surprises you during her lunch break when you hear some family members yelling her name in a somewhat drunken glee and you quickly turn around to spot her giving hugs.

"you're here" you say surprised.

"hey sweety, im just here for a bit im on my lunch break." she says as she gives you a hug. you couldn't stop smiling and just stood near her for the next thirty minutes of her happily talking to your aunts and uncles and getting up to date with each. you sat with her as she ate a little until she sadly left. you wish your dad could have been here too but it was alright...

* * *

"Aye, this was really somethin, I had fun. We need to get together again like this, it was real good seeing you cuz. You did a good job." Your older cousin smiles. As he gives you one last side hug, the smell of alcohol is heavy on his breath from the last sip he took before leaving out the door. "Thanks, it was good seeing you too, I'm glad you came." you smile genuinely as the flutter returns with a hard jolt this time making your eyes water as your emotions over comes you. "'ight i'll see you around cousin." He says as he pulls away, you take in his appearance as you did the others one more time before they disappear into the night.

_They all always say that but you know they never would._

It took you months of pestering everyone to make sure they came to this party. you made sure to get everything they'd like to make sure they did, you told them to invite their friends or anyone that wanted to tag along to encourage them more. You wanted them to enjoy themselves and make this as extravagant as possible. As he wobbles to his car you wave to his wife, Mesha, as she sits in the drivers seat with a tired smile, she waves back. "You sure you don't need any help cleaning up?" She yells to you.

"Nah I got it, Andrea and aunty Lisa already are, thank you though." You yell from the porch referring to your older cousins in the house still. you could see their kids in the back of the car out cold from the sugar crash they got from all the sweets. As the last of the cars leave you watch as the red tail lights of the vehicles part separate ways, receding into the darkness of the night as you wave them off one last time. You deeply inhale the humid sweet moisture of the night air through your nose. Smile still prominent on your face you look up to the sky to stare into the void of barely visible stars. A slightly clipped but full moon brightening the sky, you give it one last look as you head inside and close the door. As all of you began to clean up your cousin and aunt you all talk about all of the outrageous stuff that happened, all laugh at all of the parties rises and falls.

"I tell ya, I had a lot of fun today, this was the best thing you've done for us."

"Yeah you'd think they'd stay around to help clean up the damn mess they made." Your older cousin says cocking her hip to the side as she places a hand on it. Your Eyes feeling hot they try to focus on the blurring red in front of you as they stay heavily lidded with tiredness. "Its alright,I'm just happy they all came." You say with an almost raspy voice as you reach down to grab another plastic cup with a small amount of beer still in it. The smell makes your nose scrunch up in disgust, you don't bother trying to hide it now that everyone was gone. You despised the stuff to this very day. You only bought the garbage to appeal to your families liking. You were probably the only one that still didn't drink or smoke.

"You ok?" your aunty asks concernedly. "You sound a little sad." She said and you clear your throat as you blink away the wetness that accumulated in them.

"Just really tired." you say firmly.

"Hell I bet. you went all out today." Andrea says as she heads to the back yard to dump the full bag.

"you know some monsters came were in here earlier?" your aunty Lisa says as she grabs the last of the trash in the living room stuffing it into the bag and you glance over to her raising your eyebrows. "those skeletons?" she says.

"oh, yeah i told them to come over... they're my neighbors i didn't know they made it." you forgot you invited them honestly.

" _you were talking with Leonard in the back_ , they weren't here that long, they left a little bit after he did."

as you all finish the cleaning it was about 10:03pm, the house was nearly as clean as it was before the party started hours earlier. your aunty leaves out to start the car, biding her goodbye with a tight hug. "please take care of yourself (y/n)...call me if you ever need anything, _ok?_ " the words sent a cold shiver through you and goose bumps arose on your skin when she pulled back to look at you with a worried half smile. "even if you just need someone to talk to, it could be anything. if you're feeling bad just come talk to me, come see me, ok?" she says and you give a small nod with a blank stare, it looked like she wanted to say more but didn't know how to voice it and instead gave you a firm squeeze on the shoulder as she took a good final look at you. "get some rest."

guilt suddenly started to weigh you down and you look away from her nodding. she stands there for a few more moments before heading to her car.

_the only reason why anyone really showed was because of her..._

"alright, i got all the dishes washed, i didn't put them away though. i dunno why they even touched them things when there's paper plates and plastic forks and shit in there." Andrea calls to you from the kitchen and you look over to the kitchen doorway to see her come out and go to grab her purse off the dinning room table with an annoyed look, she was always such a helpful person to people and you looked up to her quite a bit growing up. "Thank you."

"gets some rest ok?" she says as you walk her to the door.

 _"i will_.. love you guys, bye, please drive safe." you call to her as she bounds towards the car when her mom starts pulling out of the driveway. you close the door and turn to look around the house that was once lively and bustling moments ago. eyes feeling hot and heavy, you stand there for what only feels like moments to you, staring blankly at the space in front of you as you replay all of the memories of today in your head until your feet start to hurt. a soft vibration in your pocket breaks your zombified gaze and you pull your phone from your pocket to see three new text messages and glance at the time to see its 10:27...You ignore them and head to your room giving everything in the house one last once over as you do trying not to let your eyes water.

 

_how are you to go about it this time?_

 

you take a seat on the edge of your bed for a long moment in thought, the deafening silence of the room is only broken by the sound of the clock ticking away. its 10:43 pm now. getting up you head to the bathroom, glancing to yourself in the mirror and inwardly cringe at your appearance. you looked worn out. your hair was frizzy from the humidity, your eyes droopy and red with dark circles under them, and lips dry. frowning you turn to fill the tub with warm water and your favorite rose scented bath bomb. _a nice bath is what you needed first, you didn't want to stink in the morning_. After lighting a few candles you strip down naked and avoid looking at your reflection again, before stepping in you play your go to playlist for relaxing and slowly step into the bath, sighing at the warm smooth feeling once you have a seat and the soft fragrance fills your nose. the music drowns out any bad thoughts you have about leaving and changing your mind. you needed to.

it was time to go and there was no turning back.

at some point while your washing up you hear the faint sound of an obnoxious song you often heard on the radio by a monster musician named Napstatton and groan a little for it pulling you out of your relaxing fluff thoughts before it dies down. someone was probably driving by playing it you figure. body now clean, legs and armpits shaven, you drain the murky pink sweet smelling water and do a final quick rinse with the shower nozel and wash your hair, then dry off. while blow drying your hair you hear the faint sound of that annoying song again as its now stuck in your head and groan when you find yourself singing along. once your hair is completely dry you straighten it and put it into a high bun. you open the medicine chest to grab your sleeping medication so you could have a sound rest for the night, then head to your room. You glance at the clock again. its 11:13.

frowning you sit at the edge of the bed again, today was more than you hoped for it to be... you feel a pang of sadness stab through your heart as you imagine all of your families faces. you weren't going to see them ever again once you left... you knew that, but would they even care?

 

_you just wanted one reason to stay right now. but you had none.  
_

 

after putting on your favorite lotion you run your hands over the silky smoothness of you (s/c) skin and get up to head to the dresser to stare at the lone dress that sat on it as you imagine yourself in it. it was a bit early still but you were running ahead of schedule. grabbing it and putting it on, you turn to the mirror to look at yourself.

you... looked gorgeous... for the first time in a long time you could actually admit that to yourself for once finally. as you turn to get a better look at the elegance of it a small smile spreads across your lips. you just needed some final touches. you grab one of the boxes that sat in the corner of the room that held your makeup and jewelry. eyeliner perfectly winged, lips painted with the lipstick you saved for special occasions and eyeshadow finished, you add a little blush to give your cheeks some color. satisfied that you no longer look lifeless, you grab the small jewelry box that held the rose gold necklace of your birthstone, it pulled the outfit together and was gift from your mother last year as well and you wanted to keep it close to your heart before you left.

giving yourself a final glance in the mirror you smile genuinely at yourself this time. you looked so different. you didn't see the insecure girl you knew you were, you didn't see any flaws, or problems with how you looked or the empty husk that you often found staring back at you. you just saw you. _pretty as a flower_. your dads voice echos in your ears making a small warmth fill the core of your chest. eyes glossing over you quickly blink away the tears forming in them as to not ruin your eye makeup and check the time again. 11:27 pm.

you grab the medication bottle and head into the kitchen turning the ac onto high as you do so you house would stay cool enough from the heat while you slept and you make yourself some tea to help relax you.

everything was in check, all your belongings where packed up and ready to be taken, the party was to be considered a success even if you didn't get to do everything you wanted... the house had been cleaned to a T, and you were dressed and ready to leave now... once its done you add a little milk and sugar to it turning the color murky as the sweet scent fans over your cheeks.

a reason to stay....

you just wanted god to give you one sign and the whole day you had none. no one cared about you, _no one loved you. no mater what anyone claimed you knew it was a lie._

opening the bottle and emptying out the continence into your palm you look at the handful of small white pills before quickly shoving them into your mouth and taking a deep gulp of the tea, the sweet milky hot liquid burning your esophagus as you swallow it all down. it hurt as white hot pain seared through your body. tears gathered in the corners of you eyes and fell down your cheeks as it did, but it was better than the nothing you felt during your day to day life.

If they really did they wold have tried to keep in touch with you over the years _,_ listened to your cries for help, helped you instead of sweeping things under the rug, and accepted you for who you were but no... _"we all have issues- other people have it worst than you, dont be ungrateful-, you just want attention-"_ you don't care if it ruined your makeup anymore. why did you have to be worst off for someone to care? _suffering isn't a contest_. why wouldn't they care when you needed them? no one ever cared until after the fact when it was too late. and sadly now it was. a dry pitiful laugh leaves you, This was _your_ party and even then everyone entirely ignored you after they said hello, it was the same as it was with any other family gathering. you knew you were a loser but not so much as to he point were your just another person in the background no one notices in your own home.

you didn't want them to pretend that they cared about you during what ever they had planed for you after your death or preaching some bullshit during your funeral or memorial as if they had something to say. they made it clear they didn't love you a long time ago...

hell _no one_ even said it to you accept for your mom today.

pain that quickly turned to rage and sadness make you slowly double over on the counter as you sniffle hard. your legs start to feel weak as your heart slowly starts to thud painfully in your chest. you didn't want to leave with a bad memory. today was supposed to be good and end good, they all came and even invited their own friends to come as well, everyone had a good time. you saw everyone again one last time, you enjoyed your day _and it was time to rest._ when it starts to become hard to breath you weakly push yourself up to stand straight and wobble into the living room stopping every few steps to catch your worsening breath as you stumble into the wall a little. making it to the living room you go to try to take a seat on the couch but collapse before you reach it as you panting. eyelids heavy and breath shallow you stare at the hard wood floor obscuring you vision as you start to lose feeling in your body slowly. your left arm was hurting a lot too as a sharp pain shoots through your chest.

no one liked you, but that's ok. you made everyone happy today and gave them a long lasting good memory of you to hopefully change that. that's all you wanted.

you struggle to turn onto your back but your limbs felt like they were made of lead. you should have just done this in the comfort of your bed... you wanted to look like the beautiful doll you painted yourself to be when they found you in the morning. lifeless and gorgeous. it wasn't going how you were planing for it too but that's ok.

eyes slowly closing you start to loose feeling in all of your body as a distorted song plays in the background. you cant remember what it was from but wanted it to stop. a moment later you hear repeated wraps on the door followed by someone calling out to you a moment later.

~~_"hello?"_ ~~

~~_"(Y/N)? SORRY TO DISTURB YOU SO LATE BUT I THINK I LEFT MY CELLPHONE HERE BY ACCIDENT."_ ~~

they sounded familiar but you were too tired to answer them, you just wanted to sleep and for them to go away so you could. you hear the muffled sound of their foot steps followed by a small pause as they wait for a response.

~~_"you in here kiddo? The door was unlocked so we let ourselves in..."_ ~~

~~_"HELLO?"_~~ you hear footsteps slowly make their way into the living room followed by a sharp gasp and someone cursing.

~~_"(y/n)!?... (y/n)!?.. fuck call 911"_ ~~

~~"OH MY GOD DID SOMEONE DRUG HER!?-"~~ something hard grasps you and turns you onto your back as the fading sound of shouting starts to die in your deafening ears as you start to lose conciseness as you're shaken by shoulders.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt want to post this yet but im running behind schedule so i may redo this chapter. there will be sans and papyrus's pov too after this one but it wont be alternating that much.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of doing something...well no need for detail.  
> Don't expect anything. i wont be here much.


End file.
